Firefly
by XL Nozes
Summary: “Shh”, ele murmurou, a boca masculina finalmente tocando o pescoço dela. Só então Sakura percebeu que havia gemido. De fato, ela esperava uma bem-vinda calorosa, mas jamais havia imaginado que ela seria feita pelo Adonis que a mantinha contra a árvore.OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

É verdade, eu copiei a estória de Crepúsculo. Puf, 'tá, vai nessa. Os personagens são de Naruto e o resto é meu, tudo meu.

Mas é verdade que isso foi uma resposta ao meu problema em lidar com a febre Crepúsculo. Fazer o quê.

Primeira vez no universo Naruto, quem diria.

Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**-o-**

**FIREFLY**

**by XL Nozes**

**-o-**

Sakura recostou sua cabeça contra o respaldar duro do banco tentando fazê-la parar de mover-se ao ritmo dos solavancos do trem. Dentro de quinze minutos chegaria a Peuchen a cidade mais próxima a Adze, o município mais afastado da Nova Inglaterra. Uma mistura da geografia local com a mente antiquada dos moradores havia garantido que, apesar da entrada de alguma tecnologia, o vilarejo permanecesse inacessível à maior parte das pessoas.

Esticou as pernas sobre o banco em frente ajeitando a bagagem de mão – que consistia em sua bolsa e um kit de primeiros-socorros – em seu colo. Terminar a faculdade de medicina havia sido mais fácil que decidir viver por um ano com a sua avó. Com vinte e dois anos, a idéia de abrir um consultório parecia responsabilidade demais.

O trem parou lentamente e a jovem pegou suas coisas e saltou para a plataforma, em um ombro a bolsa de tecido, no outro o kit e na mão direita a mala de rodinhas. A estação não era extremamente movimentada; além da garota, outras dez pessoas haviam descido. Uma pequena banca de revistas e jornais e uma lanchonete ficavam logo na saída, próximas a um par de carros. A menina chamou um táxi e informou ao motorista – um homem de meia-idade de nariz longo e olhos juntos - para levá-la ao mini-porto do Lago Mandurugo. Seguiram no pequeno automóvel azul escuro em direção ao centro da cidade. Uma loja chamou-lhe a atenção por um casaco vermelho de lã adorável, outra por um par de luvas brancas que pareciam feitas de neve. Vivaram à esquerda em uma venda de brinquedos e roupas infantis, a quantidade de construções diminuindo paulatinamente. Depois de meia hora e algumas notas entregues ao homem, Sakura viu-se em frente à imensidão verde-azulada que a separava de Adze. À sua direita havia uma casa de barcos – a construção mais próxima – e o porto consistia em dois barcos de pesca e uma lancha.

Sakura parou, hesitante, sem ter certeza de como chegar ao outro lado.

Um senhor preparava um dos barcos, arrumando a rede ao lado do motor e colocando alguns baldes infileirados. A jovem aproximou-se dele, sua mala perdendo o equilíbrio uma vez ou outra no terreno acidentado.

"Com licença, o senhor sabe me dizer como posso fazer para chegar a Adze?"

O homem ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, surpreso ao perceber-se acompanhado. Sua pele era morena e destoava com os pêlos braços e cinzentos, o queixo era retraído e os dentes, amarelados, pareciam prestes a cair.

A garota sorriu tentando evitar uma careta.

"Tu-quéx-i-pá-lá?".

Sakura sorriu e anuiu.

"Óia, ba'co-pá-num-tem-não.".

"Oh, hum, e como as pessoas vêm e vão?", inquiriu, concentrando-se nas respostas dele para conseguir compreendê-las.

"N'uguém vai i n'uguém.".

Isso não a ajudava muito.

"E como _eu_ posso ir para lá?", tentou novamente.

"Puquê alguém ia-querê-i-pá-lá?"

"_Eu_ quero ir para lá, porque pretendo ficar algum tempo com a minha avó", pensou alguns instantes antes de completar com uma pequena mentira, "que está doente. Sou médica.".

"'Tendi, 'tendi", anuiu. "Óia, eu pudia inté ti levá, max eu-num-posso-perdê gastrol nim tempu.".

"Eu posso pagar pel... por... gastrol e pelo tempo!", afirmou rapidamente e o senhor deu um sorriso prestes a se tornar desdentado.

"'Tão pula-qui-dentru, moça.".

Sakura pulou para dentro do barco, tomando cuidado para não cair quando ele balançou precariamente, e acomodou as malas entre suas pernas. A embarcação dava alguns pulos batendo contra algumas amigáveis ondas causadas pelo vento e vez ou outra a garota afastava os fios de cabelos que insistiam em cruzar a sua face. Era uma sensação agradável de liberdade a qual ela não estava habituada.

Aos poucos uma pequena ilha se aproximava. Eles iam em direção a uma praia rodeada por uma mata densa, que fazia os verdes comuns pareceram claros e sem graça. Com uma mistura de vento e luz do sol, as folhas, refletoras, balançavam brilhantes, como pequenas bailarinas. De longe, era como se a ilha se movesse ao som das ondas. Do lado direito, Sakura podia ver o terreno subindo, ao fundo um ponto acinzentado que parecia uma casa. Aquela era, provavelmente, a residência mais alta da ilha.

Ficou desnorteada quando pararam na praia, a alguns metros da areia seca.

"Pó-descê", ele sorriu.

Sakura olhou para a água que ainda circundava o barco.

"O senhor não pode me deixar na areia seca?".

"'í eu nia consegui tirá o ba'co pá voltá.".

Ela acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo a situação dele antes de entregar-lhe o dinheiro combinado e começar a tirar os tênis e as meias. Com a bolsa e o kit cruzados em frente ao tronco, a calça enrolada à cima dos joelhos e abraçada à gigantesca mala, ela desceu do barco, lançando um sorriso amarelo de agradecimento.

Sua mãe a havia alertado que uma pequena caminhada seria necessária, seguindo pela trilha que ficava do lado direito da praia.

Sakura olhou para a bolsa – onde havia esmagado os calçados – confirmando para si mesma que colocá-los seria pior que andar descalço. Assim, seguiu com os pés molhados em direção ao caminho que se abriu pela mata rasteira. Logo a vegetação praiana tornava-se mais esparsa bem como os grãos de areia tornavam-se mais fino. Não demorou muito e Sakura caminhava sobre pó fino intercalado com algumas pedras, as árvores e a grama na lateral da trilha aumentando à medida que se afastava da costa.

Ao longe, não conseguia ver indícios de civilização. Gemeu concluindo que a "pequena caminhada" a qual sua mãe se referia não era tão pequena quanto ela havia entendido. Revezava entre os braços para puxar a mala, seus pés doíam pelo contato constante sem amortecimento. Tocava-os, eventualmente, para verificar se estavam secos. Depois de trinta e cinco minutos de caminhada, não havia mais água, entretanto, o sal marítimo mantinha seus membros desconfortavelmente úmidos e a impedia de calçar-se. O terreno havia ficado mais íngreme com o passar dos minutos e isso diminuía sua marcha.

Mais quarenta minutos se passaram e Sakura ainda não vira nenhuma casa. Suspirando, largou a mala e sentou-se sobre elas para observar seus pés. As solas estavam vermelhas e sensíveis ao toque. Ajoelhou-se e enfiou a cabeça dentro da mala na busca de um par de chinelos de tecido listrado – rosa e branco – feitos para andar dentro de casa. Depois de colocá-los continuou a caminhada. Andou distraída com os próprios pés, observando-os e evitando qualquer pedregulho que pudesse machucá-los mais. Apenas percebeu-se de como o tempo havia passado quando o sol começou a se pôr ao fundo.

Isso não era bom. A caminhada não deveria ser tão longa e a sinal de celulares não alcançava a cidade. Arrependeu-se por não ter colocado comida ou água dentro da mala. O sol havia sumido por completo e a única claridade que a fazia enxergar o caminho era a lua cheia e as estrelas.

Como que para atender os seus pedidos de mais luz, um pequeno vaga-lume voou na sua direção, rodando-lhe a cabeça antes de passar por ela. Sakura riu, divertida antes de olhar para o pontinho que sumiu na escuridão.

"Não quer me fazer companhia?", perguntou-lhe antes dele desaparecer.

Sem resposta, Sakura voltou ao caminho. Estava tão afundada em sua preocupação que a mão que pousou sobre seu ombro fê-la pular, o coração batendo às pressas. Virou-se de supino e deparou-se com uma garota pálida com olhos perturbadoramente claros, o cabelo pendendo-lhe nas laterais dando um ar mais infantil do que sua idade sugeria. A menina corou antes de afastar a mão e murmurar um pedido de desculpas.

Sakura sorriu fracamente e desculpou-a.

"Sabe me dizer se ainda falta muito para Adze?".

A garota observou-a, surpresa.

"O município de Adze fica depois da praia", respondeu em uma voz baixa, que mais parecia um fôlego que saiu errado.

"Indo pelo caminho à esquerda?".

"À esquerda para quem chega na ilha e à direita para quem sai.".

Oh. Ooooooh. Isso explicava muito. A pelirósea sentiu vontade de chorar.

"Obrigada", agradeceu com um sorriso exausto e um par de lágrimas brincando em seus orbes. "Acho que tenho um longo caminho pela frente.".

Seus pés doíam. Eles realmente doíam. Seus ombros estavam doloridos pelo peso do kit e da bolsa. Ela estava com fome, com sede e com sono.

Os orbes perolados da garota observavam-na meticulosamente. A menina sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Eh... Me-meu nome é Hinata Hyuga", sorriu-lhe oferecendo-lhe a mão. "Eu moro a... a dez minutos daqui. Que-queres passar a noite lá em casa? Podes continuar o caminho amanhã.".

Sakura observou a mão e o sorriso, um mais puro que o outro. O seu sexto sentido dizia que ela podia confiar na garota e os seus pés diziam que ela não podia caminhar muito mais.

"Sakura Haruno", apertou-lhe a mão, "e muito obrigada!".

-o-

A "casa" de Hinata eram um pouco menos casa e um pouco mais mansão do que Sakura havia imaginado. Tinha dois andares e era de uma madeira tão escura que parecia carbonizada. Passaram pela varanda e pelas portas duplas e entraram em uma sala surpreendentemente aconchegante, clara e com móveis de linhas curvas e suaves. A morena insistira em ajudá-la e Sakura, compungida, permitira que ela carregasse as bagagens de mão. As rodinhas faziam um barulho irritante sobre o piso de madeira escura e a garota de olhos verdes sentia-a se obrigada a levantá-la para não arranhar o piso.

"Hinata, já chegaste?", veio uma voz masculina do interior dos quartos e logo uma figura aproximava-se pelo corredor no qual elas haviam chegado.

Era um jovem, não muito mais velho que ambas, o traços tão similares ao da dona da casa que Sakura não pôde evitar concluir que eram parentes. Agora, lado a lado, o cabelo de Hinata parecia mais azul que preto enquanto o dele era de um castanho profundo.

"Neji, esta é a Sakura", apresentou-os. "Ela se perdeu no caminho para Adze e eu a convidei para passar a noite aqui. Podemos levá-la à cidade amanhã?", sua voz parecia sentir mais culpa que necessidade de permissão.

Ele acenou antes de pegar as malas e subir as escadas. Hinata sorriu timidamente desculpando-se pela falta de interação do parente e seguiu, acenando para que a visitante fizesse o mesmo. O quarto para o qual ele levou a bagagem e, aparentemente, onde ela passaria a noite, era decorado e sem personalidade – como todo quarto de hóspedes deve ser.

A noite foi sem eventos. De fato, Sakura dormiu muito bem, os pés felizes por estarem longe do chão e seu corpo feliz como um todo depois de um bom banho. A única coisa que a perturbou foi o tamanho do pedaço de carne que figurou em seu prato na hora do jantar e do café da manhã, praticamente desacompanhado de qualquer outra forma de alimento. A comida não estava ruim e Hinata parecia orgulhosa do que havia preparado. Neji, por outro lado, não reagia a muitas coisas, mas não havia algo que a fizesse desconfiar dele.

Quando elas saíram, Neji ocupado demais para lidar com elas, o sol havia nascido há duas horas. A garota de olhos perolados não parecia muito disposta a conversar e Sakura não se sentia confortável para burlar isso.

"Então, vocês são irmãos?".

O fato de não se sentir confortável não queria dizer que ela não perguntaria.

Hinata soltou uma risada sôfrega e doce, como se soubesse que a pergunta a estava matando desde a noite anterior.

"Somos primos. Ah... a família mora mais adiante.".

"Não há muitas pessoas por aqui, não?".

O sorriso tímido da outra apareceu enquanto ela meneava e as duas caíram em um silêncio confortável. Elas haviam saído da casa há quinze minutos quando Hinata sugeriu que pegassem uma trilha levemente encoberta pela mata, explicando que levariam menos tempo por ali. Era uma descida inclinada pelo meio da mata semi-fechada. As raízes das árvores faziam-se degraus e Sakura deu de ombros aceitando o fato de que as rodinhas de sua mala estariam destruídas quando chegasse à casa da avó. A ida para Adze foi menos exaustiva que a ida para a casa de Hinata, provavelmente por ser uma descida e por estar calçando seus adoráveis tênis com amortecedores.

A cidade despontava pouco tempo depois de tomarem a nova rota. Não era muito grande, menos de meia centena de habitantes. As casas eram tão adoráveis e bucólicas que a faziam sorrir, alinhadas calmamente e formando ruas largas e de chão batido. Os próximos cinco minutos de caminhada fora da mata a aproximaram lentamente de uma parte separada do tempo.

A dupla caminhava pelo meio da cidade, sempre reto, passando por duas praças, uma pequena e uma grande, achou ter visto um restaurante e um par de mercearias. As pessoas a olhavam de forma curiosa e Sakura supôs que estava claro que uma pessoa de fora.

"A senhora Haruno é a tua avó, certo?".

Sakura acenou com a cabeça e seguiu-a quando ela virou à direita, caminhando em direção a casa mais distante da cidade. Ficava isolada das demais por um grande terreno e seus fundos estavam quase em contato com a floresta. Era pequena, feita de pedras e madeira.

Hinata sorria sem dizer nada e a pelirósea não sabia se podia convidar alguém para uma casa que não era a sua.

"Sakurita!", veio uma voz e logo Sakura estava sendo abraçada por uma senhora com não mais que um metro e meio.

Os cabelos totalmente brancos dela enrolavam-se esporadicamente, as roupas eram largas, sedosas e coloridas, ela cheirava a lavanda e isso era tudo que Sakura conseguia perceber no dado momento.

"Eu te esperava ontem! Fiquei preocupada!", comentou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, como se a preocupação não significasse muita coisa.

Afastada de si, Sakura conseguia ver as feições da parenta. Olhos grandes e claros, de um tom azul esverdeado que lembrava as praias dos cartões postais, lábios finos pela idade, pele macia e afofada pela idade, com pequenas manchas similares a sardas.

"Hinata, esse é a vovó Asa", apresentou-as e só então percebeu que não sabia qual era o nome completo da sua própria avó.

"Oh, a pequena Hinata, há quanto tempo eu não te vejo!", disse, apertando a bochecha corada da menina. "Da última vez que te vi, tu ainda coravas feito uma papoula e era bem comum desmaiares! Como estás grande! E tão bonita!".

Hinata estava, de fato, quase da cor de uma papoula.

"Não queres entrar e tomar um chá?";

"Ah... Eu... Eu t-tenho um compromisso, mas obrigada", respondeu e acenou para ambas antes de dar meia volta.

"Oh, Sakurita, tu estás tão crescida! Vem, vem, vamos guardar as tuas coisas!", dito isso, ela pegou a mala da garota e puxou-a com facilidade para dentro da casa.

A garota olhou-a curiosamente só então se lembrando de que não agradecera Hinata. Oh, isso teria de ficar para outro momento.

**-o-**

* * *

O capítulo dois não deve demorar. Espero.

Tia Nozes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

É verdade, eu copiei a estória de Crepúsculo. Puf, 'tá, vai nessa. Os personagens são de Naruto e o resto é meu, tudo meu.

Mas é verdade que isso foi uma resposta ao meu problema em lidar com a febre Crepúsculo. Fazer o quê.

Primeira vez no universo Naruto, quem diria.

Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vinda.

Enjoy it!

**

* * *

-o-**

**FIREFLY**

**by XL Nozes**

**-o-**

Caminhou saltitante rua a baixo, os cabelos cor-de-rosa balançando de um lado ao outro enquanto ia em direção ao médico local – uma casa no final da rua, com um jardim imaculado. Havia tomado um dia para organizar suas coisas no quarto do segundo andar – já que sua avó preferia ficar mais próxima do chão -, para situar-se na cozinha e no banheiro, para desenvolver a rotina diária que elas tomariam e para entender o plano que sua avó havia bolado.

Colocando tudo na ponta do lápis, sua estada seria dividida em dois módulos – como sua avó os havia nomeado. O primeiro consistia na prática médica. Sakura acompanharia o médico da cidade – um senhor chamado Gensai – nas suas consultas diárias – "para não perder a prática". Entretanto, isso se resumiria a apenas um período do dia, o outro deveria ser dedicado ao módulo segundo. O módulo segundo era a parte do tempo dedicada a aprender com a sua avó sobre tudo. A princípio a jovem havia sorrido amarelada à proposta. Isso rapidamente mudou quando ela viu os fundos da casa. Aparentemente, sua avó era uma especialista em fitoterápicos. A porta da cozinha dava em um pequeno anexo onde ela mantinha centenas de tipos de plantas secando, era um quarto arejado e com claridade, pequenos varais o cruzavam em diversas direções permitindo uma maior quantidade de plantas. No fundo do cubículo havia outra porta, esta se abria para a floresta ao fundo, o local onde a sua avó colhia parte das ervas. Não muito distante, à esquerda, havia uma composteira e, à direita, uma horta.

Isso as levava às rotinas da casa. O lixo orgânico era acumulado para a composteira e, lá, seria transformado em adubo. A cozinha era a área sagrada da vovó e, portanto, o mais justo seria se Sakura ajudasse a manter o resto da casa limpa. Fora esses detalhes, não havia muito com o que se preocupar.

Este era o quarto dia da jovem em Adze e Sakura podia admitir que não havia sido nada mal. As pessoas não eram muito abertas, mas agiam agradáveis o bastante e ela acreditava que dentro de pouco sentir-se-ia parte de tudo aquilo.

-

Hinata estava aconchegada no sofá, um livro sobre o seu colo enquanto esperava Neji retornar do trabalho. A comida já estava pronta e ele estava atrasado, mas ela havia passado um dia agradável, em uma companhia agradável e estava feliz.

Suprimiu um pequeno bocejo e a porta da frente abriu-se. Logo a garota estava acompanhada por dois homens - seu primo e um amigo da família.

Neji apontou para o visitante e explicou a sua presença:

"Eu o encontrei cheirando o ar.".

O outro continuou cheirando o ar, a face concentrada, caminhando um passo de cada vez na direção dos quartos, para certificar-se de suas ações.

"Sasuke...", a menina chamou, identificando a sensação pelo qual ele estava passando, "Sakura... ela...".

Neji acenou, confirmando a pergunta entrelinhas dela, sabendo o que Sasuke estava pensando.

"Não seria sábio partir a essa hora da noite", disse, segurando o amigo pelo braço.

Os orbes escuros dele fixaram-se nos claros do outro e ele concordou, sabendo que o pensamento havia sido inconseqüente. Hinata sorriu e puxou-o pela camisa em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

"Podes passar a noite aqui, vou te trazer o jantar.".

Ele anuiu, deixando-se cair sobre a cama e inspirando profundamente. A Hyuga fechou a porta, um sorriso adornando a sua face.

-

Quando a manhã seguinte chegou, encontrou Hinata abrindo a porta do quarto de hóspedes com cuidado. Sasuke encontrava-se enrolada nos lençóis claros, a parte inferior do rosto coberta por eles e a respiração pacífica.

"Queres que eu traga o desjejum?", perguntou, aproximando-se da cama e retirando a bandeja que albergava o resto do jantar.

Um orbe preto apareceu quando a pálpebra ergueu-se com rapidez.

"Quero ir para a cidade", grunhiu.

"Não deves ir para a cidade", veio uma terceira voz da porta do quarto.

Hinata sorriu para a visitante, confiando que ela manteria o homem no quarto, antes de sair carregando as sobras.

"A Hinata contou o que sentiu com a tua pequena meit?", ela perguntou enquanto sentava-se nos pés da cama.

Sasuke ajeitou-se sobre o colchão passando uma mão sobre os cabelos escuros enquanto a instigava a responder à própria pergunta.

"Ela é neta da senhora Haruno", disse lentamente.

A mudança nas íris escuras foi quase imperceptível, mas a jovem percebeu-a da mesma forma.

"Se chegares lá nesse estado, exigindo coisas que ela não entende, a garota vai fugir como se foge da peste. E eu posso afirmar que tu _és_ a peste", concluiu com um sorriso parte compreensivo, parte "eu sei o que estou falando".

"Se eu não exigir nada, não há problemas", respondeu displicente.

"Porque nós sabemos que tu não esperas esse momento há anos", ergueu os sobrolhos finos. "Será ainda mais fácil para ti, um leyak macho em idade fértil", o sarcasmo pingava.

Ela deu dois tapinhas no pé coberto por tecido dele antes de ergueu-se com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Fica cheirando lençóis, espetadinho, nós podemos passar por lá mais tarde", riu, observando-o fazer um ninho com o travesseiro, antes de partir fechando a porta atrás de si.

Encontrou-se por um par de olhos perolados ansiosos esperando com o desjejum já em mãos no meio do corredor.

"Eh... então?".

"Ele vai ficar quietinho até eu voltar para pegá-lo", comentou, orgulhosa.

Alívio passou pela face arredondada da mais nova e os dentes dela apareceram em um sorriso agradecido.

"Obrigada, Tenten.".

A citada deu de ombros e trotou em direção à saída.

"Por nada, Pê. Me dá mais uma desculpa para passar por aqui", piscou-lhe, brincando antes de sumir escadas a baixo.

-

"Boa tarde!", cantou alguém do outro lado da porta e Sakura olhou, distraída, por sobre o livro antes de perceber que era ser papel atendê-la.

"Boa tarde", sorriu. "Como posso ajudá-los?", perguntou ao casal, largando o livro sobre o banco onde estava acomodada. O ar parecia estranho e ela viu-se respirando mais fundo que o necessário.

"Sakura, certo?", a cliente perguntou.

A pelirósea sorriu e anuiu. Havia ficado surpresa na primeira vez que um cliente havia entrado e a identificado, depois de alguns dias nessa rotina, esse era um evento comum.

"Posso falar com a tua avó um instante?".

"Claro. Eu só preciso ir chamá-la. Ela saiu daqui murmurando algo sobre biscoitos de dente-de-leão e erva-doce", riu.

A outra deu uma gargalhada antes de comentar:

"É, pareceu algo típico dela.".

Sakura foi em direção à cozinha com um sorriso no rosto, a respiração voltando ao normal. A menina parecia simpática o bastante e os coques do lado de sua cabeça a davam um ar divertido similar ao de uma criança. Essa era a terceira pessoa da sua idade que ela conhecia. A primeira, Hinata, estava parcialmente desaparecida desde o primeiro dia. Vó Asa havia explicado – a garota fazia curso de enfermagem e tinha que correr de um lado ao outro do lago. A segunda pessoa havia sido o vizinho do doutor Gensai – disposto demais a agradá-la e grudento demais. Alguém que a garota havia aprendido a evitar.

"Vó?", chamou, fechando a porta da cozinha atrás de si, para mais privacidade.

"Sim, Sakurita?", respondeu, concentrada em colocar os biscoitos no forno.

"Uma garota quer falar contigo.".

"Quem?", fechou o forno e olhou-a com curiosidade.

"Não tenho certeza... Olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos...", descreveu genericamente. "Dois coques?".

"Tenten!", a senhora concluiu, indo apressada em direção ao cubículo que chamava de Casa dos Cheiros.

"Minha querida", caminhou frenética por entre as plantas secas até envolver a garota em um abraço. "Há quanto tempo não te vejo! Como anda o pasto? Queres ficar para um chá?".

Tenten riu antes de dedicar-se a responder aos comentários em ordem:

"Sim, faz tempo. A caminhada do pasto até aqui é longa e de casa até o pasto ainda mais. Vai bem, tenho colocado-os para dormir como ninguém. E tu me dizes se essa conversa precisa de um chá depois que eu te fizer o pedido", e indicou o visitante ignorado no canto do cômodo.

A senhora Haruno seguiu o olhar da jovem antes de pousá-lo sobre o citado.

"Sasuke! Da última vez que eu te vi eras tão pequeno! Não tinhas mais que três anos! Agora já és um homenzinho!".

Sasuke era, de fato, um homem, a neta percebeu. Passava a sua própria altura por quase uma cabeça de distância, os ombros eram largos e a forma como ele se portava o deixava intimidante. Foi então que ela percebeu que a estranheza do ar se devia ao quão intimidada ela se sentia por ele.

O garoto indicou que a havia ouvido apenas com um aceno, seus olhos rastejando para a garota próxima à porta da cozinha. Sakura permanecia quieta observando a interação e sorriu, passiva, quando os três pares de olhos pousaram sobre ela.

"Vó Asa", Tenten começou em um tom sério, ainda olhando para oliverde, "nós precisamos de algo para diminuir a libido", completou, fitando a mais velha com um brilho maroto.

A senhora sorriu, sem parecer completamente certa de como agir.

"Achei que tu e Neji...", deixou a frase sem terminar.

"Não! Não...", deu-lhe um olhar pontual e as duas fitaram o único homem do cômodo.

Ele estava estático, mais rijo que o normal desde que a garota fizera o pedido, os olhos pousados sobre a quarta integrante. Esta por sua vez havia escalado nos matizes de vermelho, os orbes esmeraldinos chocados enquanto ela observava qualquer coisa que não fossem as demais pessoas. Sentia-se uma intrusa. A avó observou os visitantes curiosamente, as engrenagens funcionando para decidir se tomar chá era uma boa opção. Uma olhada mais atenta para as mãos dele, os nós dos dedos brancos pela força que fazia, definiu a sua resposta.

"Acho que tenho um pouco de pimenta dos monges (1) por aqui", e dedicou-se a procurar por entre as gavetas de um armário de canela. "Passa aqui mais tarde para experimentar alguns biscoitos, querida", entregou-lhe um pequeno saco do tempero com um olhar que indicava que a visita serviria para mais que apenas uma degustação.

"Vou ver se passo amanhã ao anoitecer, é um bom horário?", olhou para o colega e ele pôs-se para frente para pagar pela mercadoria. "Vó, acho que vamos precisar de um pouco mais.".

A senhora ergueu as sobrancelhas e colocou mais quatro saquinhos sobre a palma estendida do rapaz antes de acertarem o dinheiro.

"Te espero amanhã!", a senhora se despediu enquanto os dois se dirigiam à porta. – "Sasuke, coloca bastante na tua carninha, anjo", acrescentou.

Sakura abanou suavemente e sorriu em despedida.

"Se as coisas continuarem assim, eu vou ter que abrir mais duas fileiras de pimenta dos monges na horta", a senhora comentou, voltando para os seus biscoitos.

Sakura riu e pegou seu livro – as anotações da sua avó, na verdade – novamente. Sentada no banco, imaginou como um relacionamento chegava ao ponto em que a garota precisava comprar algo para diminuir a libido do namorado.

**-o-**

**

* * *

Explicações:**

(1) A pimenta dos monges (_Vitex agnus castus_) é uma planta real, mas só poder ser consumida sob prescrição médica, segundo as leis brasileiras. Isso porque existem doses que devem ser tomadas para garantir efeitos, ou seja, ela é considerada um medicamento. Também é conhecida como alecrim do norte, em Manaus e Pará, por exemplo.

Obrigada pelo comentário, L.!

See y'all.


End file.
